lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shanghaied! (Ohmyheck)
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Shanghaied! is a playable SpongeBob SquarePants level in LEGO Dimensions that can be accessed upon purchase of the SpongeBob SquarePants Level Pack. Walkthough Section 1: SpongeBob's House The level begins with SpongeBob waking up in his room. Following the opening cutscene, the level shows a brief demonstration of some of SpongeBob's abilities, which you must use to open the door and get into the kitchen. Then, the player must use SpongeBob's flight ability to reach the cereal and take it to the table. Then a cutscene plays, with SpongeBob about to enjoy his breakfast, when he notices that there's a "free prize inside" the box, though there's nothing inside, and suddenly a giant anchor falls down, landing on the table. Shocked, SpongeBob runs outside to tell Patrick and Squidward. Section 2: The Sky Had a Baby The level then proceeds to outside SpongeBob's house. Heading in front of Squidward's house, SpongeBob knocks on the door to tell Squidward that "the sky had a baby", though there is no answer. After the cutscene, SpongeBob then proceeds to Patrick's house, telling him everything that had happened. You, playing as SpongeBob, then must build a ladder so that the two can climb the anchor. Though not required to proceed in the level, the player can enter Squidward's house to see a ghost swarm invading the house, with Squidward hiding in plain sight. The player must then play as Peter Venkman or Abby Yates to suck up the ghost swarms and capture them in a ghost trap, saving Squidward in the process (this is the Citizen in Peril section). Back to the main part of the section, after completing the ladder, SpongeBob and Patrick can then climb it to where the anchor leads. During a cutscene, the player is then prompted to build the Flying Dutchman's ship. After building the ship, SpongeBob and Patrick have made it to the ship. Section 3: Part of His Crew Forever After setting foot on the ship, the Flying Dutchman promptly appears, scaring SpongeBob and Patrick. The two attempt to jump ship, but are stopped by the Flying Dutchman, who tells them they'll end up on the ship again if they attempt to leave. He then tells them that because they set foot on the Dutchman's ship, they will be apart of his crew for all eternity. He then shows them a rift known as the "Fly of Despair", though in an attempt to open it, he opens up one of the game's own rifts before replacing it with the right one, then poofs up Squidward and sends him in, much to Squidward's horror. After the cutscene, the player then switches to Patrick behind the ship's wheel, in which the player must steer the ship without wrecking it. After successfully steering it, albeit with a few "minor" tears, another cutscene plays which shows SpongeBob, Patrick and the Dutchman scaring people, though SpongeBob and Patrick miserably fail. After being annoyed, the Flying Dutchman sends them to a hidden room and tells them that he will eat them as punishment for being bad crew members. Section 4: The Perfume Department After the cutscene, SpongeBob and Patrick make a plan of escape, though they are forced to go through the perfume department as the other door is locked. However, the two are unable to go through there without being sprayed by nasty perfumes, so the player is prompted to build the protective Patty Wagon to proceed through. After SpongeBob and Patrick escape, they find themselves in the Dutchman's own room, where he plots to eat the two. After the two steal his "dining sock", the Dutchman follows them to the main deck, where his boss fight begins. Section 5: Your Wish is My Command At the beginning of the Flying Dutchman's boss fight, SpongeBob must use the newly acquired dining sock to deflect the flames coming out of the Dutchman's nose after he builds a deflection pad, and then the Dutchman will fly away to another room in his ship, and the player must follow him. SpongeBob must then build a search light to reveal the Dutchman's location, forcing him to come out, and then the player must deflect the flames again. After being hit, the Dutchman will once again fly away. The player must then follow him to the same room that has the entrance to the Perfume Department. Hiding behind the door to the Perfume Department, the player must use the Locate Keystone to summon the Bat-Signal, which will once again force to Flying Dutchman to come out. Clearly stunned by the perfumes from within the Perfume Department, the player must then use the fire from the Elemental Keystone to hit him, since he cannot shoot the flames this time due to being stunned. After being hit one more time, the player will be forced back to the main deck, one more cutscene will play with SpongeBob and the Dutchman fighting over the sock tug of war style, which they stop as they were stretching the elastic. The Dutchman then makes a bet with SpongeBob: if he gives back the sock, the pirate will give the two three wishes, though Patrick and the Dutchman briefly argue over how many wishes they should get, settling on three. SpongeBob then wastes the first wish, wishing that Squidward was here, in which Squidward appears out of nowhere, after he had just got out of the Fly of Despair. Squidward then scolds SpongeBob for wasting the wish, and SpongeBob then realizes that in order for the Dutchman to not eat them, he wishes that the Flying Dutchman was a vegetarian, in which the three seem to have finally come back home, in which they realize that they have been turned into fruit. Upon realizing this, Patrick wastes the last wish, wishing that the events of the level didn't happen, which takes them back to where the level began, with SpongeBob finishing his breakfast and goes outside to greet anyone he sees, unaware that Squidward is in his house surrounded by a ghost swarm, indicating that the events of the level weren't entirely erased... Citizen in Peril *Squidward Abilities needed to complete 100% *Ghost Puzzles **Ghost Suspend **Ghost Trap *Bronze LEGO Blow Up Category:Levels Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Custom Levels Category:Custom levels by Ohmyheck